The disclosure of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/871,191, filed Aug. 28, 2013, is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
In FIGS. 4 and 7; the notations BNG-15/22/23/24/29 represent several views of a prior art needle jet configuration. In particular, the notation BNG-22: (side-view); BNG-23: (rear-view); BNG-24: (front-view) and in FIG. 7, BNG-29 represents needle jet prior art (side-view). Further in FIG. 4, number BNG-17 (see Detail A, FIG. 5) shows the detail of the passages that surround a stock or conventional needle jet outlet. In viewing FIG. 5; it should be noted that the details of the BNG-17 area show the relationship with the needle jet main body BNG-15. In contrast, referring briefly to the present invention as explained below, the notation STIC-BNG-11 identifies a passage that communicates with the BNG-17 structure by passing into the peripheral passage/s BNG-18 and BNG-19. In this regard, it should be noted that BNG-11/05 of the prior art does not flow into the BNG-06 passage exit area nor does it communicate with the BNG-06 interior passage in any manner; unless it is the bleeder type; see number BNG-30 “bleeder types” wherein BNG-05/11 does not enter into the extreme BNG-06 exit.
Category A and B; Various Stages of the Prior Art Needle Jet
Prior art in the described needle jet falls into two basic categories. See drawing FIG. 12B; note number (A) BNG-29 and (B) BNG-30. (A): The standard needle jet BNG-29 is utilized in most applications. (B): Number BNG-30, the least popular is referred to as a “bleeder type” meaning that it has emulsion bleeder holes that are evident in the drawing.
In studies of prior art including sophisticated carburetor types; e.g., those made by Weber, Dellorto; Mikuni, Keihin, Holley, Rochester, Carter, Tecumseh, Briggs and Stratton, Solex, etc., none of these prior art carburetors disclose the combination of the present invention of vectored entries wherein the enhanced pressure comes in at a high rate of speed from the exterior BNG-09 area that receives its pressure from other controlled sources. Of the other systems that receive frontal air via an air bleed orifice and/or a changeable jet of various dimensions; often referred to as a high speed jet (or air-bleed); there is no attempt to cause shearing vectored vaporization. This is particularly true in the field of recreational carburetors; wherein simple bleeder (bubbler) type emulsification is the only target goal elected by the manufactures.
Weber, Dellorto; and Mikuni (Weber Type) Prior Art Needle Jets
See drawing FIG. 2; which illustrates the needle jets utilized by Weber, Dellorto, and the Mikuni (similar to the Weber, Dellorto) in their more sophisticated carburetors for automotive/light truck applications; wherein they bring the fuel in from the main jet area wherein the fuel enters the central part of the main jet wherein it is directed to the outside peripheral area surrounding the needle jet structure. The outside atmospheric air (and not enhanced as in the present invention) then enters the top of the needle jet area via air correction air jet (common to the industry) wherein this air is brought into a center air bleeder emulsion cavity (or tube); then as the peripheral fuel passes the air emulsion passages (may be angled and/or straight); to allow the atmospheric air to bubble into the fuel wherein it then passes into fuel passage(s) leading ultimately to the booster(s) or other outlet(s).
This method of emulsification (atmospheric air bubbled into the fuel) is common to the industry (and is commonly referred to as a bubbler method); it is also utilized in idle, intermediate, and auxiliary circuits wherein simple air bubbler emulsification is desired. Within the aforementioned Weber, Dellorto, and the Mikuni type that is made similar to the Weber/Dellorto concepts; there is no attempt to vaporize the fuel and/or to accelerate the overall mixture speed in the needle jet; those systems simply allow atmospheric air to bleed (bubble) into the passing peripheral fuel causing a non-aggressive air to mix (emulsify) into the targeted fuel stream.
Overview of Prior Art
For example, there are numerous carburetors wherein the booster is an inserted item; this in particular is utilized on Holley carburetors as well as Webers and others. However there is no evidence to support that there is a booster that is part of the needle jet structure as a stand-alone component. For purposes here, the term “needle jet” refers to a removable tuning component that is inserted into a cavity wherein it is retained mechanically such as being threaded into a receiver and/or it is retained by another mechanical means in much the same fashion as a metering jet. As examples, the primary metering orifice (the main jet in this instance) is often threaded or pushed into the incoming fuel end of the needle jet. In the recreational and Weber, Dellorto, Mikuni carburetor field; the needle jet is a stand-alone tuning component that is inserted into the aforementioned carburetor as a tuning component wherein the main jet is inserted into it by various mechanical means.
Another example of an inserted/cast-in booster is the Carter and Rochester carburetors wherein their boosters are sometimes removable; and some units may have air bleeds and emulsification bubbler holes within their booster structure; see for example J. E. Eberhardt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,683 (FIGS. 7, 8, 9, 10). Also see J. E. Eberhardt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,683 (FIG. 6); wherein it shows the primary and secondary boosters as an insert.
One observation with regard to the known prior art as generally referred to above, is that the fuel circuits lack, nor contemplate, the use of vectored vaporizing circuits pressurized in an enhanced manner, that is subjected to extreme pressure differential. In contrast, the present invention utilizes vectored passages or entries that can be vectored in a variety or unlimited number of ways, including, but not limited to, a positive angle (with or in the general direction of the fuel flow); and/or in a perpendicular and/or at a negative angle to the flow.
Another observation is that from the most sophisticated Weber carburetors to the simplest system generally referred to above; none pressurize the emulsification mixtures in an attempt to vaporize them (consisting of air, fuel; air/fuel; and or other combinations) into the associated or targeted fuel or air/fuel circuits. Contrary to the present invention principles as explained in detail below, the known prior art systems can be summarized as utilizing only emulsion air passages that cause the air to merely bubble into the associated fuel flow.
As still another observation, the prior art systems referred to above all allow the main fuel flowing past the air source (the air emulsification holes) by a differential bubbling action to cause emulsification via the air bleed passage(s). It is also observed that their air emulsion bleed passages are shallow. This is disadvantageous as it has been found to thus inhibit directional mass flow characteristics utilized according to the present invention and beneficial to create a pressure drop as the air/fuel combination enters the main targeted fuel flow with a directional force that has not been dispersed or diminished significantly.
Overview of Illustrated Prior Art and the Present Invention in Needle Jet/Booster Context
Prior art: see FIG. 4; numbers BNG-22 (side-view), -23 (rear-view) and -24 (front-view); represents a majority of the known prior art needle jets that are available in the industry; they have been in existence for over 50 years with only a few changes over the years.
Prior art: see BNG-17 in detail (A); note that frontal air coming into passage BNG 11; passage BNG-22 enters into BNG-05 which enters into a peripheral area BNG-19 that surrounds passage BNG-06; thus the BNG-11 air source does not enter into the top of the BNG-06 fuel passage exit via the BNG-19 peripheral area.
Prior art: see FIG. 6; number BNG-30 “bleeder types”; the frontal air from passage BNG-11 enters into the cavity surrounding the outer circumference of the middle of the needle jet BNG-09; wherein this air enters the prior art emulsification bubbler openings. In this instance of the BNG-30 bleeder type; the BNG-11 air source does not enter into the BNG-19 peripheral area as there is none.
To summarize observed operational shortcomings, the known prior art fuel delivery circuits referred to and described above have been found to provide less than optimal vaporization and mixture of the fuel and air, with less than desired throttle response and acceleration. The known systems also lack nor do they contemplate an ability to quickly recharge under lower fuel demand conditions so as to be able to provide rapid response and acceleration when demand is subsequently present.